He loves her
by AtroquinineMyLove
Summary: He likes Ema. A lot. Everyone knows it except for Ema herself. But he only just came to be aware of it himself that it's not just a simple crush.


**_Reason number one: she's adorable._**

Klavier always thought it was adorable the way she snapped back at his cocky remarks. The way she called him a fop, or a diva, and he'd pretend to be offended for her amusement.

He would occasionally joke about the fact that she's much smaller than him. She would playfully punch him in the arm, he would pretend it hurt even though it never does.

For her amusement.

 ** _Reason number two: they way she gets excited when she gets to help out at the crime scene._**

Her eyes would always light up when she made a new discovery. She would always try to investigate before the forensics team showed up.

Klavier always let her do it. He loved to see her happy. The smile on her face made him smile as well.

 ** _Reason number three: she's always there._**

It was a dark time in his life, with two people close to him convicted, but she was there to keep a smile on his face. Even when she didn't mean to.

Her cute reactions to their playful little arguments. They made him laugh.

Sometimes they would just talk, casually. He would take the time to admire the small things about her and take it all in.

At that point, he began to realise that it wasn't just some kind of crush. He liked her a lot.

He didn't just want to admire her. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was. He wanted to hold her, look into her pretty eyes and kiss her.

He would be lost in his daydream, until she called his name, bringing his attention back to reality. Then he had to think of an excuse as to why he was staring at her, not even realising he was doing it himself.

She would laugh and roll her eyes at him. Making another joke towards him. She told him he looked almost like he was in love, she was joking, but she didn't know the truth.

He just laughed it off, hoping he hadn't given himself away.

When she asked him why he was staring at her like that, he wanted to say; "because you're beautiful."

But he just laughed it off again and came up with another excuse.

 ** _Reason number four: she said yes._**

It was pretty obvious to everyone that he liked her. The only one who hadn't figured it out, was Ema herself.

Athena could hear the happiness in his heart every time he spoke to Ema, or even if her name was just simply mentioned.

But at that point, he wouldn't admit it. No matter how obvious it was.

Athena and Apollo had observed a conversation between them, when they also picked up on the way he looked at her.

Eventually, he decided that if most people knew, he might as well let her know too.

"My favourite Fräulein Detective." He casually leaned against the wall, trying to play it cool.

"What do you want now, fop?"

"I was just wondering if you had any plans for this evening?" Despite his cool and calm exterior, his heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

"Why do you wanna know?" She asked, obviously grasping onto what he was suggesting.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something."

"Are you asking me out in a date?" She smirked. "I would've thought someone like you would wait to be asked."

"'Someone like me'? You wound me Fräulein."

"Okay, so say if I happened to say yes... what would we do?"

"Uh..." He thought for a while. "Good question."

She giggled at him. "You haven't even thought that far, have you?"

"I, uh, no... honestly..."

"You know what, just come to my place, we can watch a movie or something."

"Alright, I'll see you at seven?"

"It's a date."

 _ **Reason number five: I like her. She likes me.**_

Ema didn't want to wear something too dressy, but she didn't want to wear what she usually wears, so she chose a casual dress from her wardrobe.

"Yeah, I've got a date." She spoke over the phone to her older sister.

"Ooh, who is he?"

"Klavier."

"Prosecutor Gavin? He's cute, I'm sure you'll make many women jealous. I thought you didn't like the guy though?"

"Well, he's alright. He asked me out this morning, he's coming here in about fifteen minutes."

"Are you nervous?"

"Kinda... I don't really know what's gonna happen tonight."

"Well, I'm sure you don't need to impress him much, he obviously likes you if he asked you in the first place."

"I suppose. Anyways, I gotta go, he should be here soon."

"Alright. Have fun on your date."

* * *

They didn't pay much attention to the movie they were watching. They just talked for most of it.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you ask me?"

He contemplated telling her everything that was on his mind, about how he always admired her from afar and thought about wanting to kiss her.

But instead, he simply said; "Because I like you a lot."

"I'm not completely oblivious, you know."

"What?"

"I've seen the way you look at me." She smiled. "I was wondering when you'd actually make a move."

He looked into the eyes he always thought were beautiful, then at the lips he wanted to kiss.

She picked up on it and softly instructed him; "Go on then."

His hand brushed through her soft brunette hair, moving it out of the way of her face, then pressed his lips against hers. Something he'd been wanting to do for a long time.

What many people - herself included - had wanted him to do for a long time.

Her hands rested upon his shoulders, she softly pulled back and told him;

"If you had told me a lot sooner, you could've had me for longer."

* * *

It had been about a year since that day. They were still together, and more reasons to love her had been raised.

 ** _Reason number six: she's a romantic._**

As far as dates went, Ema loved long, romantic walks at night, hand in hand. Just the two of them. Klavier didn't mind, of course. Anywhere alone with her would be a perfect date for him.

 _ **Reason number seven: we argue, but we always get through it.**_

"I'm sorry." She hugged him tightly. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"You don't need to apologise. You know I'd never stay mad at you."

 _ **Reason number eight: we still playfully insult each other sometimes.**_

Her head always ended up by his chest when they hugged, which he found amusement in.

"Shortie."

"Shut up, fop." She pouted and crossed her arms at him.

"That would intimidate me, if you were taller." He smirked, then felt an impact of a cushion hitting him in the face.

 _ **Reason number nine: she's incredibly beautiful, even when she thinks she's not.**_

"Why did you pick me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... you're Klavier Gavin, you could have any girl you want. I'm so plain, so why me?"

Klavier smiled and shook his head, taking her hands.

"Ema, I chose you because just because you may seem plain in your own eyes, or other people's eyes, you're beautiful in mine. You always will be."

 _ **Reason number ten: I fell in love with her. She fell in love with me.**_

"I love you, Ema."

"I love you too. Even if you are a glimmerous fop."

"Hey, I'm trying to be heartfelt here." He pouted.

She just smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You know me, I can't be heartfelt without throwing in a little insult."

"Don't change, Ema."

That's why he loved her, her playful attitude. Well, one of the reasons why he loved her, one of many.

 _ **And those are the reasons why I'm in love with Ema Skye.**_


End file.
